Tormenta de pasión
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: ¿Que le ocurre a tomoe?, primero me besa por tener chocolate en mis labios, después me deja de hablar por una semana, ahora me deja una nota donde dice nena, me vuelve a besar y para rematarla me besa de nuevo, y además ¿qué diablos esta haciendo en su habitación?, ¿y que tiene esa bolsa?


¡Maldición!, se sentía frustrada por cierto familiar zorro que desde ese día no le había dirigido la palabra y procuraba siempre estar todo lo lejos posible de ella... aun recodaba ese maravilloso día

**Flash Back**

Era una noche fría en el templo mikage, nanami se encontraba el comedor titiritando de frío mientras esperaba a que tomoe le sirviera la cena, cuando puso su plato de caldo de pollo lo succiono en cuestión de segundos recuperando un poco del calor corporal que había perdido pero aun sentía frío

-Oye tomoe ¿aun queda algo de chocolate en polvo e la alacena?-

-Creo que si ¿porqué?-

A nanami simplemente se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara

-No por nada-

Desapareció de la vista de tomoe y se dirigió a la alacena, tomo el sobre que contenía el chocolate en polvo, tomó un vaso limpio, depositó el chocolate en este, abrió el refrigerador, sacó la leche y vació un poco en el vaso, con una cuchara agito el chocolate hasta que se mezclo con la leche y lo puso en el microondas unos segundos para que se entibiara, lo saco y se lo bebió en tiempo récord, quito el vaso de sus labios y se sorprendió por ver a tomoe enfrente de ella

-Te has manchado-

-He?-

-Yo lo limpio-

Nanami creyó que tomoe tomaría un trapo o alguna otra cosa para limpiar su boca... jamás imaginó lo que le estaba haciendo, tomoe lamía las esquinas de sus labios y rosaba los suyos contra los de ella, se sentía en el cielo con esas encantadoras caricias por parte de su familiar quien se separó lentamente de ella dándole pequeños besos en los labios

-Ya está- declaró relamiéndose los labios provocativamente

Nanami se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba, los últimos segundos se repetían en su mente, esos segundos en donde tomoe la besaba, podría jurar que a él también le había gustado besara por que en los besos que le daba en la boca podía notar su cariño, su ternura, su amor.

-Tomoe-dono ya es muy tarde-

-Si lo se... nanami será mejor que te vallas a dormir-

Nanami salio de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de tomoe

-Si... ya voy-

Tomoe se dio la vuelta alejándose de la cocina no sin antes darle a nanami una mirada que la dejo confundida

**Fin Flash Back**

Y desde ese día ya no le había vuelto a hablar o a estar cerca de ella y eso la confundía y entristecía más, sus sentimientos se sentían utilizados por tomoe al besarla de esa forma y después darle la espalda, además aun no descifraba lo que tomoe le quiso decir con esa mirada, ahora que lo recordaba en el momento en que la besó su mirada mostraba amor, ternura, cariño, pero cuando se fue de la cocina su mirada había cambiado drásticamente hasta quedarse vacía y sin emoción alguna, algo le había pasado a tomoe, algo debió de haber pasado por su mente en cuanto dejó de besarla para que cambiara tan rápidamente su actitud con ella y tenía que descubrir que era, se levantó del porche y comenzó a buscar a tomoe por todo el templo pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaban onikkiri y kothetsu

-Que raro ¿adonde se habrían ido?- sin pensarlo llegó a la cocina y encontró una nota en la mesa del comedor, la tomó y por la letra supo que quien había escrito la nota no había sido otro más que tomoe

_Nanami: onikkiri, kothetsu y yo fuimos al barrio _

_de los demonios, volveremos en la noche_

_P.D: hay comida en el refrigerador, nos vemos después nena_

-¿Nena?, ¿acaso yo era su nena?-

Se sonrojó al pensar en eso, miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, decidió comer lo que tomoe le había dejado para cenar y después tomarse una ducha y dormir. Al salir de la ducha escuchó gente en la sala, se dirigió hasta ahí y vio como tomoe tenía una bolsa en su mano derecha y les decía algo a onikkiri y kothetsu

-Entendido- dijo tomoe con autoridad

-¡Si tomoe-dono- gritaron los dos al unisono y desaparecieron por la puerta

-¿Qué les dijiste tomoe?-

Tomoe se giró y me dio de nuevo esa mirada que no entendía, lo mire confundida

-Les dije que mañana se tomaran la noche libre-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque voy a estar ocupado preparando algo-

-¿Por eso es la bolsa?-

Tomoe me miró nervioso ¿que estaba tramando?

-Ya es tarde nanami duérmete-

-Pero...-

Tomoe me volvió a besar en los labios de sorpresa

-Solo aslo-

Me susurró en el oído para después morderlo suavemente e irse de mi lado, me fui a mi habitación aturdida por lo que había pasado, primero me besaba por que tenía chocolate en los labios, luego me dejaba de hablar y de estar cerca de mi por una semana, me escribe una nota donde dice nena, me vuelve a besar y esta vez me muerde la oreja para después alejarse de mi, me recosté en la cama y reprimí un sollozo, ¿a que diablos estaba jugando conmigo?.

La mañana siguiente fue muy tranquila, fui a la escuela y me despeje un poco de todo lo que ocurría en mi hogar, al regresar me encontré con la sorpresa de que no había nadie

-¡Tomoe!-

Me dirigí a la cocina y como la vez anterior me encontré con una nota

Estoy en mi habitación no me molestes

-¿En su habitación?-

Camine hasta quedar enfrente de la habitación de tomoe la cual tenía un enorme letrero diciendo NI SE TE OCURRA, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me prometí mentalmente que no me importaría, cinco segundos después me estaba muriendo por saber que era lo que tomoe hacía en su habitación, me asomé un poco por la puerta y vi que la puerta de la habitación de tomoe estaba abierta un poco, como instándome a que pasara, me debatía mental mente entre su entrar o no la habitación, para cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba adentro, todo estaba oscuro, la puerta se cerró y escuche su voz

-Nanami... te dije que no entraras aquí-

Su voz me dio escalofríos, me gire encarandolo y ahí estaba él demasiado cerca de mi, me sonroje y retrocedí un poco, vi en su mirada todo lo contrario,¿acaso era una trampa?, retrocedí un poco más alarmada por la mirada seductora y pasional con la que me miraba pero para mi mala suerte tropecé y caí en su cama

-Nanami quiero probarte-

Eso me sonrojó aun más y me terminó de confirmar que este era su plan desde un principio, él se posicionó encima de mi cubriéndome con su cuerpo

-Tomoe espera- coloqué una mano en su pecho para detenerlo y me senté en la cama-Tu... ¿todo esto es un plan?- tomoe no me respondió- ¡Todo esto es un plan para que me hagas tuya solo una noche y después me des la espalda!- lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, jamás me sentí tan destrozada en toda mi vida, no quería ser solo una aventura más en su cama, quería ser especial para él

-Nanami de que estas hablando, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te amo?-

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿Tomoe me amaba?, mis lágrimas dejaron de brotar de mis ojos

-¿Enserio?- pregunte con miedo de que fuera solo una broma de ese astuto zorro

-Claro que si nanami, jamás me atrevería a bromear con algo tan serio-

-¿Entonces porque me besaste cuando tenía chocolate en los labios y después me dejaste de hablar por una semana?-

-Es es porque- vi como un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de tomoe- creí que no te había gustado que te besara-

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Que no me había gustado?, ¡ME HABÍA FASCINADO EL QUE BESARA POR PRIMERA VEZ!

-Y cuando te vi a los ojos- prosiguió tomoe - vi que estabas confundida-

-Estaba confundida porque no entendía tu mirada, me mirabas con ternura pero después cambio radicalmente a... nada, tu mirada después no mostró nada-

-Cuando te ví confundida creí que el beso no te había gustado y eso me enfado, por eso deje de hablarte y mirarte esa semana, pero por más que trataba de negarmelo mis sentimientos por ti fueron más fuertes y cuando te deje esa nota escribí apropósito el nena para ver que tal reaccionabas y cuando te bese de nuevo y mordí tu oreja algo me dijo que tu también sentías lo mismo por mi, por eso te atraje hasta mi habitación y mírate aquí estas ahora-

Con que eso era, con se le pudo pasar por la mente que no correspondía a sus sentimientos si yo fui la primera en declararle mi amor esa vez, pero estaba cansada, cansada de seguir viviendo algo que era más que obvio, lo atraje hacia mi y lo besé con ternura y pasión demostrándole todo lo que sentía, tomoe me correspondió de igual forma recostándome en la cama

-Te amo nanami... quiero hacerte mía- declaró mirándome a los ojos

-Te amo-

Esas fueron las palabras clave para que se desatara la tormenta de pasión, tomoe me besaba en todos los rincones posibles, me lambía y degustaba de mi, me acariciaba codiciosamente como un objeto muy preciado para él, el momento de nuestra unión fue muy tierno, estaba convulsionandome de temor, tomoe me miraba con ojos de cazador pero había cierto tinte de ternura en ellos

-Tranquila, dolerá un poco pero después lo vas a disfrutar-

Mis ojos estaban desorbitados mirando a tomoe, tenía miedo... era mi primera vez, tomoe lo notó, se acercó a mi y me besó dulcemente en los labios distrayéndome de su intromisión en mi cuerpo, proteste un poco de dolor en el beso pero tomoe me beso con más ternura aun y mi corazón se contrajo de amor, me dejé llevar por el beso, tomoe se separó un poco de mi por la falta de oxígeno, me miró tiernamente y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacía atrás, era una sensación inexplicable, se sentía tan bien y no quería que parara, tomoe aumentó el ritmo y con ello la hermosa sensación que experimentaba, de pronto sentí con algo quería explotar en mi vientre, tomoe aumento un poco más la velocidad de sus estocadas haciendo que esa sensación se intensificara hasta que de pronto estalló dentro de mi llevándome a mi primer mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, no pude evitar gritar el nombre de tomoe quien clavó sus colmillos con mi cuello algo que en vez de dolerme me excitó aun más, lamió la sangre que brotaba de la herida, se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él

-Eres mía- declaro sensualmente

-¿Por eso... es... la mordida?- trataba de recuperar la respiración

-Es la marca que te hace mía ante todos-

Me aferré más a sus brazos sintiéndome protegida y amada, amaba con locura a este hombre, demonio o lo que sea, no me importaba lo que fuera mientras fuera mio, de repente algo asaltó mis pensamientos

-¿Tomoe?- lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba con ternura y amor- ¿que es lo que tenía la bolsa que tenías ayer?-

Tomoe me miro sin entender a que me refería

-Ho si, se me había olvidado, espera un momento-

Tomoe se levantó de la cama y por primera vez en toda la noche y en todo el tiempo en que lo había conocido vi sus bien definidos músculos, su pecho firme, su espalda fuerte , su trasero bien proporcionado, sus piernas parecían hechas por el mejor pintor del mundo, eran largas y fuertes pero sin exagerar, era simplemente perfecto y como olvidas sus orejitas y cola de zorro, ¡**ME ENCANTABAN**!, tomoe regresó con una pequeña caja en sus manos

-¿Y cual es el resultado de la evaluación?-

Me sonrojé al saber que fui demasiado obvia al estarlo observando ir de allá para acá

-Pues... excelente, rebasaste mi limite de perfección-

Tomoe me sonrió alegre y se recostó en la cama

-Nanami yo...- me mostró la caja, era hermosa, tenía un color beige con un listón blanco- ¿querrías ser mi esposa?- abrió la caja y en esta se encontraba un anillo con un diamante beige en forma de zorro, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Si..., si quiero ser tu esposa-

Tomoe me sonrió, tomó el anillo y lo depositó en mi dedo anular izquierdo

-Te amo-

-Yo más- no pude detener mis lágrimas, estaba feliz, tomoe me abrazó y me recostó en la cama hasta que caí dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.


End file.
